A close call
by MistyShimmer
Summary: warning contains cutting. Albus comes to visit. Draco is mean. Hermione is in truble. Who will help? short one shot, may go longer if reviews are good. Please R&R! :D


A/N I do not own any of the characters from the HP series, the belong to J.K. Rowling. This is a one shot and it is my first fanfic that I have ever posted for the public to read. I would love some reviews:-D

Hermione looked out her window and traced the tear like raindrops as they cascaded gently down the glass. It was her 7th year, she was head girl and she had been cooped up in her room trying to avoid seeing the disgusting kid who had made head boy. The pale haired boy who slept just next door made her sick. How Could Draco Malfoy have made head boy?

She knew she couldn't spend her first day or any of her days at Hogwarts like this, it was against her nature to have others make her do things. She was a free spirit, well somewhat free. She knew Hogwarts was her safe haven, and there was no way she was going to live her like she did at home. She slipped on one of her robes and left through the portrait hole off to find who many called her friends.

As she began walking towards the Gryffindor house she turned. She didn't want to talk to them. The only thing she had been good for to them was saving their ass when it came time to do homework, or study for exams. No, she couldn't go there, and why should she if she didn't want to? She decided to go back to her room, Malfoy or not, it was her room too.

She said the pass word and as the portrait door swung open she was greeted by the sickeningly pale faces of 3 Slytherins. "Aw, look everyone the mudblood is back from chatting with her half wit friends." Malfoy said with a snicker, and the others began to laugh at his words.

"Shut up Malfoy!" she said glairing at him. " I have too much shit to deal with besides having to look at you and hear you annoying little voice." She stormed off up to her room and put a lock charm on the door.

Closing the curtains around her bed she looked at the clock to be sure no one would disturb her, 7, it was late enough. She then grabbed and opened her journal and pulled out what had been keeping her place. She cradled it in her hand, the thing that had gotten her through the summer when she knew that she could control something in her life; this was her only friend now. She let her friend taste her skin again, and pressed it near one of its old resting places. Blood trickled from the shallow wound and she moved to another.

'Knock Knock Knock' the sound came from out side of her door. The sound made her jump and she accidentally dug the blade farther into her arm than she had expected. "Hermione, I need to talk to you and Draco about your duties."

'Oh shit! Albus!' a sort of fear draped over her features as she replied as tried to stop the bleeding with the sleeve of her robe. "Be right there."

Albus and Draco stood outside of her door waiting. "Why don't you go wait in the common room sir and I will go get her." Albus eyed the boy suspiciously but nodded and proceeded to the common room.

"Hermione what are you doing? Do you realize that Dumbledore is in our room? You…. You filthy Mudblood are making me look bad. Do you realize what being a head girl means?" He continued to rant at the door, then he got smart and pulled out his wand. "Alohumara" he said with a swish and her door popped open. " I know you are probably in the middle of a really good book, but…" he looked at her holding her arm in her robe and small trickles of blood dripping from the sleeve. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He said surprised that the little goodie two shoes had the guts to do anything like this, but she just looked at him with pleading eyes. He stared at her in awe. As he snapped back to reality another thought came to mind 'Albus!'

Hermione watched as Draco left her room. Why, after seeing her like this, would he just leave? Making the grip tighter on the wound she watched as the blood squeezed out of her robe like a sponge. Then she saw him walk in again, but something was different about him, he had some sort of concern on his twisted features.

"Have you gotten it to stop yet?" he asked removing her hand from her arm. He watched her paling face shake no. He lifted up the sleeve to her robe and admired the scars that plagued her arm, not in a sick way, but just seeing that made him realize that they were similar in some minute way. He took a rag out of the pocket of his robe and pressed it to her milky skin. Then he pulled out a gauze pad and laid it on her arm, still applying pressure, and then he wrapped it.

Hermione stared at him in awe, wondering how he would know to dress a wound the muggle way. "Thanks" she whispered barely able to concentrate on him. Soon the room around her began to spin and the area where she could see soon became fogged and plagued with darkness until it consumed her.

Hermione fell back onto her bed, and Draco knew why. No big deal to him, but if Dumbledore found out they would both be expelled and sent to mungos. No, he had to come up with a lie, something convincing. He looked down at Hermione, sleeping or passed out on the bed, whatever, her face was pale enough, his plan just might work. He put her under the covers, put a glass of water by her bed, and a box of tissues. It just might work.

He stormed out of her room acting as mad as possible. "Sir" he sucked in a deep breath to calm himself "she says she is sick, I know she isn't faking it, but she should have been able to come out of bed to hear what you had to say. I'm sorry sir, for both of us." He bowed his head resentfully.

Albus got up "That is okay Draco, I understand," he began to walk towards Hermione's room. He looked down at the sickly pale girl in front of him "please when she is feeling well enough to come by, please stop by my room. And if she worsens I expect you to take her to madam Pomphrey." Draco nodded and Albus left the students.

Hermione opened her eyes just in time to see Draco taking a huge sigh of relief. Her vision was still fogged and the room was still spinning, but she whispered one thing before she went back to sleep "Thanks Malfoy, that was a close one." He looked at her and smiled, but only once she closed her eyes, no one was to know that he could smile sincerely.

Draco walked into his room, jumped onto the green and silver mink blanket that covered his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. 'What could have made her do it? I know I called her a mudblood, but before that.' Then he thought to why he first did it and wondered if they could truly be that similar. His thoughts soon drifted him into a light sleep where he imagined her life, her scars, his, and then what Dumbledore would tell them tomorrow.

A/N Well what do you think… if it is worth persuing I may make it into a longer story. Possibly HGDM…. But im not sure… let me know if the ending was ok. Thanks much for reading it. Please review my first public fanfic!


End file.
